I Love You
by Mangalove
Summary: Petit OS, suite directe de "Bang Bang" et avant "Ma Fuite" Ce que provoque le départ du canidé.. POV Kunimasa Song-fic à partir de "I Love You" de Woodkid


**« I Love You »**

_Rating :_ K  
_Notes/Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir !_  
Petit OS qui est une suite directe de « Bang Bang » et se situe avant « Ma Fuite », POV Kunimasa.  
_Disclaimer :_ la chanson est « I love you » de Woodkid, Love Pistols appartient à KOTOBUKI Tarako et le texte lui est à moi !

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en serai ravie ! ^.^**

* * *

Kunimasa observait Yonekuni, agenouillé à terre, les yeux dans le vide et serrant fermement la note, il semblait perdu au loin…  
Démuni, voilà comment il se sentait.  
Il avait toujours tout fait pour que le crocodile, qui était faible de par sa condition il avait porté volontairement toutes les responsabilités, avait accepté de rejoindre leur père pour que le blond, qui était pourtant l'aîné des deux, soit à l'abri.  
Mais là, il était impuissant.  
Il se plaça juste à côté de lui et l'enlaça sommairement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le réchauffer, ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler.

Ce fût Yonekuni qui brisa le silence:  
« __Je… je le sais maintenant.  
_ Hein ?!  
_ Tu m'as demandé si je voulais vraiment être avec lui, qu'il soit mon compagnon… je, oui. Mais il est parti._ »  
Le jaguar raffermit son étreinte, « _Alors trouve-le_. »

Le blond était parti tôt le lendemain, certainement pour aller retrouver Fujiwara il avait passé la nuit à écouter le peu de choses que Yonekuni avait accepté de partager : ses doutes, son incompréhension et ce que lui dictait son instinct.  
Il l'avait alors interrompu d'un « _Tu l'aimes idiot_, sous le regard perdu de son frère il avait continué, _sans quoi tu n'en aurais rien à faire de tout ça_ ».

En rangeant ses affaires il vit dans la corbeille un drôle de papier chiffonné et fut étrangement attiré vers lui.  
En le dépliant légèrement il reconnut le papier à lettre du restaurant et sur celui-ci trônait le prénom du croco.  
Intrigué, il l'ouvrit.  
C'était une lettre du canidé, il pouvait paraître indiscret mais cela concernait son frère et il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

_**Where the light shivers offshore**_

_**Through the tides of oceans**_

_**We are shining in the rising sun**_

_**As we are floating in the blue**_

_**I am softly watching you**_

_**Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you**_

* * *

Fujiwara y disait tout ce qu'il ressentait ou avait pu ressentir, et c'était dur toute la douleur et la rage qu'il contenait.

La douleur de le voir flirter jour après jour, de le retrouver le soir comme une maîtresse qu'on cache, la peur et le soulagement aussi lorsque tout ceci s'était arrêté le déchirement de ne pas être aimé…

* * *

_**Whatever I feel for you**_

_**You only seem to care about you**_

_**Is there any chance you could see me too?**_

_**'Cos I love you**_

_**Is there anything I could do**_

_**Just to get some attention from you?**_

_**In the waves I've lost every trace of you**_

_**Oh where are you?**_

* * *

Il disait avoir entendu par hasard leur conversation de la veille, qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi la distance qui s'installait de plus en plus alors que quelques temps auparavant leur relation s'était amélioré qu'il souhaitait lui parler de ceci, et qu'il était content d'avoir entendu cela car il savait que le croco -pour ne pas le blesser- ne lui aurait jamais avoué ne pas être heureux.  
Qu'il valait donc mieux lui rendre sa liberté, et qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureux avec la personne qui lui correspondrait le mieux.

* * *

_**After all I drifted ashore**_

_**Through the streams of oceans**_

_**Whispers wasted in the sand**_

_**As we were dancing in the blue**_

_**I was synchronized with you**_

_**But now the sound of love is out of tune**_

* * *

Il était soulagé d'avoir découvert cette lettre avant Yonekuni, ce dernier l'aurait gardé pour lui et se serait encore plus renfermé qu'il n'avait pu l'être avant.

* * *

_**Whatever I feel for you**_

_**You only seem to care about you**_

_**Is there any chance you could see me too?**_

_**'Cos I love you**_

_**Is there anything I could do**_

_**Just to get some attention from you**_

_**In the waves I've lost every trace of you**_

_**Oh where are you?**_

* * *

Alors qu'il entamait la dernière ligne, il entendit Karen hurler. Se précipitant dans le hall de la maisonnée il trouva le blond prostré devant la porte, complètement trempé et peinant à rester debout.  
« _Yonekuni !  
_ Il est parti._ »

Sur la lettre figurait en bas de page un simple:  
_  
C'est pourquoi je me dois de partir,  
je t'aime,  
Adieu._

* * *

Reviews très très très appréciées ! :D  
Anthea.


End file.
